Adiós mansión
by Just a little Shooting Star
Summary: La familia Nightwish debe dejar su mansión y su cómoda vida para evitar ser separados. Detrás de esta familia se esconden muchos secretos, el principal: la naturaleza de los padres. ¿Podrán continuar juntos o las fuerzas del señor oscuro vencerán?


¡Coge tus cosas y vámonos!

-Pero mad-

-Ya me has oído: coge tus cosas, nos tenemos que ir, el momento ha llegado.

-Pero yo no tengo la maleta hecha- dijo una niña haciendo un puchero, miró a su alrededor buscando sus cosas y no podía pensar en dejar todas sus cosas, su perro bailó a su alrededor.

La madre de la niña se agachó a su altura y le dijo en la voz más calmada que pudo poner – Tú sabías que éste día llegaría, no debiste desarmar la valija que hicimos juntas hace un mes, ahora no hay tiempo, nos tenemos que encontrar con tu padre antes de que sea demasiado tarde-a pesar de sus esfuerzos se notaba una nota de prisa y desesperación –además recuerda: a tu padre le gustará saber que fuiste valiente- la mujer sabía que con eso lograría convencerla ya que la niña siempre buscaba agradar a su padre.

-Está bien, vámonos-le dijo la niña mientras empezaban a andar, se detuvo para darle una última mirada a la habitación, se encontraban todas sus pertenencias ¡qué tonta había sido al ir sacar todas las cosas del bolso ese día cuando buscaba su vestido favorito!, se detuvo en la puerta mientras su madre avanzaba a toda prisa bajando al piso inferior de la mansión. La niña miró nuevamente la habitación y se dijo a sí misma que si se concentraba ella podría hacerlo, sacó su varita que llevaba escondida en las botas y abriendo una pequeña mochila que su madre había alterado mágicamente, hizo una serie de complicados movimientos con la varita metiendo en primer lugar, sus diarios y cuadernos para escribir y leer, en segundo su maquillaje, cepillos, cremas y demás productos que la ayudaban a "verse mejor", en tercer lugar alguna de su ropa, esto fue lo que más le dolió a la niña, tener que escoger entre su ropa que tanto amaba, supuso demasiado esfuerzo esta tarea pero al final decidió poner la más práctica y adecuada para lo que vendría una vez salidos de la comodidad de la mansión, aunque claro no pudo evitar meter algunos vestidos bonitos y zapatos a juego, cuando ya salía de la habitación vio su set de maquillaje para la escuela que había dejado olvidado, lo metió inmediatamente así como su monedero lleno de galeones y monedas muggle ya que siempre debía estar prevenida, guardó nuevamente la varita en sus botas.

Su madre la vio bajar con la mochila en la espalda unos minutos después y sonrió para si misma, ella sabía perfectamente que la niña sería incapaz de irse sin sus cosas, al menos las más preciadas, ella por su parte tenía una carterita muy mona colgando elegantemente en su antebrazo, dentro de ella se encontraban todo tipo de cosas hasta las más impensables.

-_Estoy lista_.- dijo la niña tratando de sonar calmada, aunque todo su ser se encontraba en conmoción ¿a dónde irían? ¿por qué tenían que huir? Bueno, ella sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta ya que sus padres un mes atrás le habían explicado que probablemente deberían salir de casa con mucha prisa en un día quizá cercano; al principio la niña pensó que se trataba de una broma pero no se atrevió a sugerirlo ya que su padre tenía esa mirada muy seria en su rostro y tomaba la mano de su madre con fuerza, como si estuviera realmente preocupado por ellas. Luego había tenido que subir a su habitación con su madre y escoger la ropa y los objetos de su habitación que más apreciaba y que consideraba importantes llevar, ese día a la niña le había dado vergüenza que su madre viera que su prioridad eran los diarios y libros, así que los dejó hasta el último, escogieron juntas ropa cómoda y casual para pasar "desapercibidos " por los muggles, la niña no entendía por qué deberían hacer eso, ella siempre pensé que de tener que salir de casa, irían directo a Hogwarts en donde su madre era directora, así que le preguntó a su madre empero ella dio una vaga respuesta.

-_Tenemos que estar preparados para todo tipo de situación, hija._- le había dicho por toda respuesta y la niña se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar de lo nerviosa que lo ponía todo esto. Su madre al notarlo abandonó la tarea de doblar jeans y camisetas y se sentó en la cama adoselada, le indicó a la niña que podía sentarse al lado y empezó a hablar con visible preocupación en el rostro.

-_Como tú bien sabes tu padre y yo nos conocimos en Hogwarts, junto a un grupo de Slytherin's, los cuáles se unieron al lado del señor oscuro con el pasar de los años, tu padre tenía la misma intención ya que nosotros siempre hemos pensado que el poder debe estar en manos de los magos y que no se deberían mezclar las sangres de los magos con los muggles entre otras cosas que no vienen al caso mencionar-se aclaró la garganta como si quisiera despejar su mente antes de continuar- al yo asumir el cargo de Directora de Hogwarts tu padre ya estaba iniciándose dentro de los mortífagos gracias a mi hermano_- puso un énfasis sarcástico al pronunciar gracias como siempre que se refería a su hermano, Abbadon, al parecer esto no la había hecho muy feliz, al notar que su hija abría los ojos con sorpresa añadió rápidamente- _no creas, mi vida, que no me sentía feliz de que tu padre entrara al lado del Señor Oscuro, pero es cierto que no me sentía tan feliz como lo hubiera hecho antes_- bajo el tono de su voz como si estuviera a punto de hacer una confesión, la niña se acercó más a su madre para poder oírla- _corren los rumores de que el señor oscuro utiliza a sus seguidores, especialmente a los nuevos, para misiones que ni los mortífagos con gran experiencia se atreverían a aceptar, yo no estaba tan preocupada al inicio ya que contaba con que mi hermano lo ayudaría, pero él ha demostrado ser un inútil y había logrado que tu padre fuera más que bienvenido revelándole la naturaleza de tu padre al señor oscuro y a los demás mortífagos_- en el rostro de la mujer se había dibujado una mirada furiosa, como bien sabía la niña sus padres ocultaban con mucho cuidado el hecho de ser vampiros, guardando siempre las apariencias, comprando comida que sólo las niñas comían, saliendo a las reuniones y demás eventos a los que eran invitados, socializando lo mejor posible controlando siempre sus instintos; hasta ese día habían interpretado un perfecto papel y al parecer todo se vendría abajo por culpa de su tío, la niña no pudo menos que imitar la mirada furiosa de su madre cosa graciosa en un rostro infantil, su madre sonrió ante ese gesto y continuó hablando recobrando el tono serio- _al menos no fue tan imbécil como para revelar mi naturaleza también, pero el señor tenebroso es muy astuto y podría empezar a atar cabos sueltos y darse cuenta de que podría muy bien utilizarme para sus planes aprovechándose o de mi naturaleza o de mi puesto de directora de Hogwarts y yo, pues … yo tendría que abandonar el hogar ya que utilizaría el amor que les tengo a mis hijas para "motivarme" a actuar; lo mismo ocurriría si no descubriera mi secreto ya que "motivaría" a tu padre de la misma manera- concluyó finalmente la mujer._

Así que ése era el motivo por el cual estaban tan preocupados sus padres, la niña había oído muchas veces mencionar al Señor oscuro, pero siempre le había sonado tan alejado y algunas veces ella había creído que sería magnífico unirse a su lado, pero ahora todo se venía abajo ya que por su culpa su familia podría destrozarse, los podrían separar y peor aún, utilizarían a sus padres para sus propósitos aprovechándose de la inmortalidad, pasarían a ser simples peones en un tablero dominado por el Señor Oscuro, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la sola idea y la indignación que sentía, abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

-_Yo- no- quiero- que- nos- separen_- decía entrecortadamente la niña, la mujer se lo esperaba, por eso se había ofrecido a ayudar a la niña a hacer su bolso, lo había hablado con su esposo y habían acordado qué cosas podría enterarse la niña y cuáles no debido a su edad, la tomó entre sus brazos como cuando era más pequeña y le acarició los cabellos con amor.

-_Calma campanita_- le dijo mientras la seguía acariciando, la niña bufó en su pecho, la mujer sonrió, ella sabía que la niña detestaba que jugaran con su nombre de esa manera- _está bien… calma señorita Nightwish, debe controlarse y ser fuerte que ni tu padre ni yo vamos a permitir que suceda algo malo._

La niña levantó la vista del pecho de su madre y la observó fijamente con el rostro marcado por las lágrimas.

-_¿Me lo prometes? ¿prometes que no nos podrán separar?_- le preguntó a su madre expectante.

-_Lo prometo y ¡que envejezca si miento!_- le dijo ocasionando las risas de la niña, a las que se unieron las risas de su madre al instante, la niña se limpió las lágrimas y con la esperanza de la promesa palpitando junto a su pecho se levantó y empezó a ordenar su maquillaje, cremas, perfumes metiéndolos en el bolso en orden y cuando creyó que su madre no miraba metió a toda prisa sus cuadernos.

El recuerdo de aquél día había pasado por la memoria de ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo, por lo que se quedaron en silencio unos instantes cada una absorta en sí mismas, la niña pensaba en lo horrible que era abandonar la mansión y peor aún se horrorizaba al pensar que sus padres podrían ser utilizados por el señor oscuro separando a su pequeña familia; la mujer mientras tanto pensaba en su marido, en sus hijas, en todo lo que podría ocurrir y más aún pensaba en las cosas que su hija desconocía pero que la atormentaban por igual, los secretos planes que esperaba no tuviera que llevar acabo.

La primera en salir de su ensimismamiento fue la niña al ver a su perrito dar vueltas alrededor suyo, la verdad era que el _perrito_ era un gran perro, que había estado en casa desde hacía varios años a pesar de que a sus padres no les había hecho gracia la idea, pero ella a base de lágrimas de cocodrilo y mucho berrinche había logrado que se quedara. Había un rasgo de la niña que era diferente al que todos podrían creer, sentía pasión por los animales, en especial los que no tenían hogar.

El _perrito_ había sido el primero de una larga lista de animales que encontró, a cada uno los trasladaba a la mansión provisionalmente mientras encontraba un hogar para ellos; el único que había logrado quedarse en la mansión fue ese perro que al inicio era mirado con indiferencia por su padre, con desconfianza por su madre y con aburrimiento por parte de su hermana; pero que de alguna manera había logrado conquistar a todos, a veces la niña se había preguntado si no tendría alguna magia especial ese perro, el mismo perro que estaba ahora a sus pies y en quién la niña no había pensado al hablar de salir de la mansión ¿acaso lo tendría que dejar solo? La sola idea le causó dolor y se agachó para acariciar la cabeza del animal, el mismo que había sido su amigo y prácticamente su hermano desde el inicio, miró a su madre dudando ¿qué ocurriría con el animal si a ella no se le ocurría una solución pronto?

La niña recordó un hechizo de la escuela, no lo había practicado mucho a decir verdad pero parecía adecuado para la situación, sacó nuevamente la varita de sus botas y pronunció con decisión dirigiendo la varita hacia el perro _¡reducto!_ el perro empezó a encogerse para sorpresa del animal, su cabeza se encogía a una mayor proporción que su cuerpo por lo que la niña tuvo que concentrarse repitiendo para si _la cabeza y el cuerpo a la vez, la cabeza y el cuerpo a la vez, la cabeza y el cuerpo a la vez_ hasta que el hechizo empezó a funcionar como ella quería, al cabo de un minuto tenía entre sus brazos a su perro, ahora convertido en perrito, en un cachorrito como cuando lo había visto la primera vez.

-_¡Estamos listos!_- exclamó feliz mientras su madre miraba con asombro al cachorro en brazos de su hija, la mujer había pensado en dejarlo en alguna veterinaria muggle que tenía servicio de guardería, pero al parecer la tenacidad de su hija había ganado esta partida.

-_Entonces vamos, pero ten en cuenta de que si algo saliera mal deberías meter a tu perro dentro de la mochila, descuida no le pasaría nada malo_- añadió al adivinar que su hija se estaba imaginando a su perro morado o azul por falta de oxígeno.

Tomó a la niña de la mano y se encaminaron a la puerta, la mujer echó una última mirada a la mansión sin estar segura de cuándo podría regresar a ella, al cerrar la puerta la niña sintió como si su corazón se estrujara un poco, estaban abandonando el hogar, la mujer sacó su varita teniendo mucho cuidado al hacerlo y pronunció un conjuro para sellar la casa y que nadie ajeno a la familia pudiera entrar.

Un taxi negro las esperaba en la vereda frente a la mansión, el taxista abrió la puerta para que ingresara primero la niña, sosteniendo al cachorro, y luego la mujer, por la luna trasera la niña pudo ver por última vez su mansión, le dijo adiós con una mano y abrazó a su perro, acercándose a su madre buscando su abrazo, la mansión se alejó poco a poco a medida que ellos lo hacían hasta desaparecer de la vista, al igual que las calles que la habían visto crecer.


End file.
